


Jealousy

by MoonCancerBB



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Creampie, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Teasing, also two relationship tag because im indecisive, shane and morgan only mentioned lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCancerBB/pseuds/MoonCancerBB
Summary: Andrew is not a fan of Garrett's constant 'flirting' towards Morgan, so he figured he need to remind the taller who he belongs to.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow am i the first one to make a fic of this pairing lmao and it's already nsfw smh. This is supposed to be self-indulgent but my friend is like, "post it" n im like "ok lol" so... yeah. Enjoy. I'm sorry

Andrew is pissed.

He's not someone who can get angry or annoyed easily, but here he is, in the worst mood possible. Even Shane's antics that never failed to make him laugh so hard isn't working on him. That's how bad his temper is right now. Like, damn. This is supposed to be a happy '''vacation''' in Texas, but all he could feel right now is anger. He is being silent behind the camera, only speaking when Shane or someone asked him. And even then he tried to not sound like he wants to punch someone in the face.

What's making him so angry, you say? Well... he's actually ashamed about this, because he never thought he could be this type of person, but he also feels like his anger makes sense.

You see, what actually happened is that he's in a relationship with his close friend, as well as one of 'Shane's squad', Garrett Watts. It's been months since they realized what they felt towards each other is more than close friend, and they are willing to take it further.

It takes 'time' for Andrew to 'adjust'. He never had a special feeling for a guy, and his feelings for Garrett is the first. And he just... loves him so much, and Garrett always showers him with love and affection that makes Andrew very grateful to have him by his side. The taller guy also 'guided' him throughout the relationship, willing to go 'slow' at first and teach him 'new stuff' that he wouldn't know when he's in 'straight relationship'. Garrett’s also willing to keep their relationship a secret from the others until he's 'ready' without question. It's just, Garrett is actually the best partner he ever had.

But one day, he’s gotten soooooooo pissed at him and his anger couldn't disappear, even until now. He’s sick of Garrett’s little 'flirting' towards Morgan or other male. Well, it's kinda his fault for keeping their relationship a secret but Garrett has to control himself as well! He know it's just a joke, his boyfriend is a goof after all. But he feels like it's gotten too far which make a new feeling... dwell inside of him, which is jealousy, something that he always look down on because 'why did you have to be so possessive about your partner' but here he is, like those ‘crazy possessive person towards their partner'.

And like, it's not only him who noticed 'Garrett's flirting'. Shane and Ryland also noticed and  **are actually getting invested in the idea of Garrett with Morgan being a couple**. Morgan also noticed all of it although she thinks it’s 'creepy', and the fans also noticed it! He rarely saw any of Shane video's comments section WITHOUT the comments from fans about  **how Garrett and Morgan is perfect and how they 'ship them hard'**. It's just, he's really mad because Garrett is his boyfriend and the teasing has gotten too far for him to handle.

So that night when they were going back to the hotel after the whole 'setting Morgan up for a date' fiasco is over, he decides to do something a little... different. That makes his heart pounded hard in his chest, because this thing he's going to do is something that he never tried before and is 'really different'. He wants to show Garrett that he is his. He took a deep breath and prepared mentally before they both went back to their bedroom.

As soon as Garrett locked the door behind him, Andrew just lunge forward, capturing Garrett into a captivating kiss. Teeth clashing and tongue slipped in, dancing against each other. Garrett who seemed surprised about this at first deepened the kiss, hands trailing up the other's neck and tangled it in the red locks of his, while his other hand moved down to the shorter male's hip, soon towards his ass and grabbed it tightly. Muffled moan can be heard from Andrew, and he can soon feel blood rushing towards his lower area.

Eventually, the need for oxygen forced them to part away. Both breathing heavily, but Andrew already looks like a wreck, with a little bit of saliva trailing down his red, swollen lips, and half-lidded eyes, showing lust and pleasure burning in his gaze.

Garrett smirked at this, fingers slipping beneath the pants his boyfriend wore. "Ooooh, someone’s gettin’ feisty tonight."

The tone of his voice made Andrew even more annoyed. "Shut up and go to the bed first, I have to get something."

"Get what?" Garrett asked, eyebrow raised in confusion. But Andrew wouldn't answer, and although anxiety started kickin inside of his head, Garrett just shrugged and walked to the bedroom.

Meanwhile in the other room, Andrew quickly grabbed things from inside of his bag, things that he had secretly bought while the others are busy with wigs and stuff in Party City. The redhead took a deep breath, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose before he let out a long sigh.

"Why did I do this..." he mumbled, and  _he's this close_  to just keep the things back inside of his bag, but the thought of Garrett 'flirting' with Morgan and some 'random starbucks barista' they encountered a while ago heightened his determination to do what he's going to do.

Andrew is greeted by the view of Garrett sitting on the bed only in his underwear, clothes all over the floor. A bottle of lube and condom placed on the desk beside their bed. The redhead can see how the taller male greet him with a smile as soon he walked in, although that smile fall when he noticed the things his boyfriend bring to their 'night session'.

"Uh, what is that?" Garrett questioned when he saw a blindfold and a rope in Andrew's hands, but Andrew still wouldn't answer. Instead, the shorter male staring at him with a... cold, 'sinister' look. And while it's kind of turning him on a bit, his mind can't stop thinking about what's going to happen next, anxiety keep pilling up.

"Lay down." was the only response from Andrew's mouth and Garrett can feel himself did what his boyfriend told him to, before Andrew crawled towards him.

With one quick movement, the redhead quickly took off the taller's glasses and put on the blindfold, while his boyfriend underneath him just mumbles "Uhhh" and "What's going on?" followed by a nervous giggle as Andrew proceed to tie his wrists to the bedposts.

"Andrew, i didn't know you're into this stuff." Garrett joked, although the redhead can hear shakiness slightly apparent in his voice. Andrew himself said the same thing to himself as he can feel the lust inside of him spiked when he look at the sight of Garrett underneath him.

The shorter male began to strip his own clothes till his boxer’s the only remaining clothes on his skin. He leaned forward, hands trailing across Garrett's skin while the other’s rubbing the palm of his hand on his crotch, making the other's body jolted in his touch. "Did you read the comments section on Shane's video?"

"I-I... Y-Yes?" Garrett breathed out, letting out a whimper when Andrew's mouth latched on his neck, nipping and sucking at the white skin. He can feel his lust heightened as his boyfriend touched him so sensually, and the redhead's dominance turns him on more then he expected. Although he still didn't know why Andrew’s suddenly doing this.

Andrew suddenly kissed his neck, before biting hard. The action is followed by Garrett's whimpers, his whole body shaking. "I noticed that there's so many comments that made me... really angry." his other hand’s now giving the other's clothed erection a few tugs, and the thought of having to feel his lover's cock makes his head dizzy with lust.

"I-I... I don't... know what you mean..." the taller said between heavy breath, his voice trembling with arousal.

"The viewers had noticed that you seems to be really close with Morgan." Andrew remarked as he leaned back from the other's neck, feeling satisfied when he looked at the hickeys and markings on Garrett's neck. He moved south, now giving kisses and slow licks at his chest before sucking one of the hardened nipples.

The question can only be answered with whines from the other because of his action, telling him to "get on with it already" or "stop teasing me" and that isn't what Andrew wanted to hear. He raised his one hand and slapped the taller across the face. "That's not an answer."

"Andrew, what the fuck!" Garrett yelled, a burning pain on his face is nothing compared to the mixed feelings of surprise and confusion he felt about what just happened.

"You are too close to Morgan, Garrett." Andrew pointed out, ignoring his boyfriend's protest as he slowly grinded on the other's crotch, hands rubbing and tugging both of their clothed erection. "And that is not something I enjoy."

It suddenly all clicks to him why did his boyfriend, who used to be all shy and soft during sex and letting him take control on every moment, suddenly being this... way towards him. It's different, and he admits, it really turns him on. Not to mention the thought of his biyfriend getting jealous is kind of... nice, in a weird way? He doesn't know how to describe it. However, he hates having to be tied up AND blindfolded. It's just, he feels really hopeless. He just wants to touch the man above him, to feel his skin and body warmth and being unable to do that is making him frustrated.

"Y-You know it's just a joke, babe..." he panted. The pleasure of having his boyfriend's hand on his sensitive area, along with the distress he felt from being so submissive together is really horrible. "B-Besides, i'm fucking gay. T-There's no way  me and Morg--!"

He stopped speaking mid-sentence when Andrew leaned forward again and sunk his teeth on the taller's collarbone hard, before licking and sucking the pain until red mark appears. His cock twitched and throbbed for attention in his underwear, constant moans and whimpers filling the room is a melody to the redhead's ears.

"You were flirting with some barista in starbucks a while ago." Andrew said flatly before going back to give more hickeys and mark on Garrett's skin while his hand’s caressing his inner thigh. He can hear his boyfriend's breath hitched at that.

"I-It's just for a video!" Garrett responded, and Andrew leaned back again before the redhead slapped him across his face for the second time that night.

"Not an answer." he scoffed, before raising the blindfold tied on his boyfriend a little. Garrett can see the beautiful, yet 'intimidating' sight of his boyfriend above him. The loving gaze on his brown eyes he usually see is now changed into something that makes Garrett shuddered in fear... although he can feel his erection growing harder and harder.

Just when Garrett's about to be grateful that he at least can see his lover, the redhead suddenly turned around before slowly taking off his underwear. His backside, or to be exact, the great ass he loves to bury his dick in, came into view right in front of his face. And he can feel his cock throbbed and his body flexed at that sight. It's so close yet so far away, his tongue can't even reach it. He whines, and took a deep breath when he saw Andrew spread his ass cheeks apart, revealing the beautiful, tight pink hole he always loved. The desperation and frustration for not having to touch it drives him insane.

"Won't let you touch this. You deserve to be punished tonight." Andrew scowled. After that, his hands pulled the fabric of the underwear down and Garrett's huge erection sprang free from it's prison, twitching and begging to be touched as precum leaking from the head, before his tongue licks the rock hard erection. "Will make you scream and beg for me."

Andrew quickly coated his fingers with his saliva, seemed to forget that there's a bottle of lube ready to be used at the desk beside their bed because of the overpowering lust he feels, while his other hand pumped his lover's erection in a fast pace. Garrett's whole body’s trembling and shaking with pleasure and need, his toes curling at the action. It feels really good, even more than the rush of pleasure he felt on their 'night session' before. Maybe it's because of Andrew's dominance. Maybe it's because he has been teased long enough, or something he can't explain. But the sensation of having Andrew's hand on his cock feels amazing.

"H-Holy smokes...!" Garrett panted as he felt a more pleasurable sensation rushing through his body.

Andrew is now taking his length down to the base into his mouth, tight cavern enveloping his cock in seconds before he bobbed his head up and down. Meanwhile, his other hand prepped himself. His own fingers thrusting in and out fast of his twitching hole, causing the redhead to let out a couple of muffled moans that sent a pleasing vibration through Garrett's cock. That delightful yet tormenting sight, along with the deepthroat is  _extraordinary_.

Light gagging sound and moan fills the room as they are lost in their own little world. Garrett is now moving his hips up and down into Andrew's mouth, basically face-fucking him with his large cock. At the same time, Andrew is moving his hips to the motion of his fingers in and out his hole, basically riding his fingers. They're so close, so close to reach the peak of their pleasure but Andrew stopped his movement before it’s too late. He pulled out his fingers, as well as his mouth from Garrett's cock. Garrett's hip is still desperately thrusting into the air, looking for the tight cavern to spray his load into. Labored breathing and panting coming from both men's mouth, their bodies shaking and sweating.

"P-Please... Please, A-Andrew... i-i'm sorry..." Garrett went weak, voice cracking with desperation from being 'taken away' by the intense feeling of pleasure he just felt. A blissful feeling that made him felt like he's in heaven.

Andrew turned around, back into facing the taller male who can see his smirk plastered on his handsome face. "Apologize to me properly, Garrett." he breathed out, hips moving to rub his lover's cock between his ass cheeks to tease the other more.

"I-I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for flirting with that guy and Morgan! I'm sorry for everything! I promise i won't do that again!" Garrett yelled, wanting no more than pleasure he felt moments ago.

But Andrew decides to be a jerk tonight, he lined Garrett's throbbing cock right before his puckered entrance, not sinking down into it yet. "Beg for me."

"Fuck, please Andrew! Please just let me fuck your ass, please let me cum! Just, please let me feel your a--Oh, fuck!"

Andrew quickly descended his ass, tight insides squeezing the other's huge length. The redhead began to move, using his legs to push his body up and down, making the cock goes deeper and deeper. The sound of skin slapping against skin, creaking bed, as well as loud gasping and moaning from both of them. People in the room beside them are probably going to complain but they don't care. All they care about right now is the feeling of buzzing pleasure they always loved so much. Their bodies are moving in erratic rhythm to search for the peak of pleasure they almost reached moments ago. Garrett is already lost in his world from lust and desire, trying not to cum quickly inside of his lover as he wants to enjoy this moment a little bit more but the pleasure is becoming too unbearable to hold,  _he's this close_  to reach his climax,  _this close_ to unload himself inside the tight heat he always love, but Andrew stopped and raised his hips, pulling him out completely.

The taller glares at the other, tired of his constant teasing. "What now?!"

He can see Andrew's hole spasming at nothing from being parted away from his cock suddenly, and his body flexed at the sight, wanting to just grab his ass and bury his dick again in that ass he always loves.

"Whose dick is this?" Andrew said.

"W-What?!"

"Tell me."

Garrett groaned. "Yours, it's fucking yours. My dick only belongs to you."

"Good boy." Andrew grinned. He got to hear what he wanted to hear, and the sight of his lover who is usually being the one controlling now obeying and submitting himself to him, plus all the hickeys and marks on his body make him think it's enough torture to his boyfriend. Besides, he also really want Garrett's dick to just fuck him into oblivion. The redhead’s reaching over to remove both of the ties that tied to Garrett's wrist.

As soon he removed those ties, the taller's hands goes straight to grab his ass and spreads his asscheeks, making Andrew jolted in surprise at the action. Garrett quickly pushed his cock back inside his lover, hitting the redhead's prostate dead on. He thrusts his hips in and out in a fast pace without stopping as Andrew moaned and whimpered at the feeling. A dirty talking and praise of “You’re so good, Garrett. I love your dick so much” and “You belong to me, your cock can only fuck me” coming from Andrew making Garrett body thrill from the pleasure. 

This act doesn't last long, though. Constant teasing he got from Andrew that he endured before quickly brought him to his climax. He unloaded inside the redhead in long spurts that sent the other to his untouched orgasm as well, coating Garrett's chest with his essence. Although the taller keep cumming and cumming even after he pulled out from Andrew's quivering hole, his cum is dripping out due to how much he unloaded inside.

"Holy... holy fuck..." Garrett murmured, arms automatically wrapped around Andrew's back as the shorter fall above him, head resting on the taller's shoulder. "Guess I should make you jealous often, huh?"

Andrew glanced up, glaring at him which made Garrett let out a soft giggle. "I'm just kidding."

The room is quiet for a moment, both trying to come down from their pleasure high and to control their breathing before Andrew speak out first. "Sorry, I'm being too... jealous."

"Oh no, Andrew. It's okay, at least you didn’t kill me." the taller said, hands patting the shorter's red hair in a loving manner. "Besides, you being dominating is pretty hot."

Andrew rolled his eyes at that statement. "Well I mean, it's your fault too for being too flirty with everyone."

"I told you, babe. I'm 100% gay, I won't fall to Morgan." he reassures him, giving the redhead's a gentle kiss at his temple. "And that barista, it's just for the video. And if you remember, Shane's the one who asked me to get his number. It's not serious, he didn’t even gave me his number."

He actually forgot about that, and a little bit sense of guilt surfaced inside of him.

"When I said I love you months ago, I really mean it you know. There's no one else I love except you." he continued, planting a soft, loving kisses on the other's cheek.

That reply made the redhead's face flushed into a bright red. Garrett's sweet talk never failed to make him embarrassed and happy. Garrett's right, that guy’s clearly in love with him and he’s also in love with him too. The feelings is mutual, and he should have trusted his lover more. "...Sorry."

"I told you, it's okay. I'm kinda flattered that you love me so much you were jealous over Morgan, so you're forgiven." Garrett said, before he leaned forward and kissed the man above him. Andrew was stunned for a second before he kissed him back, the kiss is gentle and chaste this time, something as a confirmation and acceptance of each other's love.

"Now, why don't we take a shower together?"

"Only if we're not having shower sex."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://hella-slow-writer.tumblr.com/) lmao


End file.
